


宿命之敌

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Bittersteel, Brynden came seeking him in his dream, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, I just love the Bracken/Blackwood dynamics, M/M, Night before Aegor's last battle, Rare Pairings, Top!Bloodraven
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #寒铁/血鸦，我流有毒配对#血鸦前往长城以北前，托梦来找在厄索斯当佣兵的寒铁#我真的很喜欢布雷肯/布莱伍德的奇妙世仇
Relationships: Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers/Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers, mention of Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	宿命之敌

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349703) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



伊葛半梦半醒地睁开眼睛，闻到一股充满异域风情的香料气味。外面在下着雨，但房间里的炉火烧得旺盛，床垫也相当柔软。他立刻知道自己在做梦，因为黄金团的军帐可没有这么好的条件，争议之地那烈火般干燥的天气也不会下这种潮湿的阴雨。可意外的是，即使意识到了自己在做梦他也没有醒来，于是他转动眼珠四下打量了一下，发现这里竟然是西蕊的房间，而他是睡在西蕊的床上。

这让他彻底清醒过来。说清醒可能不太准确，因为他毕竟是在做梦。他猛地从床上坐起身，发现自己身旁还睡着一个人。血鸦沉睡在那里，和他一样赤身裸体，一只眼睛上面包着纱布。看见这幅情景，伊葛的身上突然也传来多处刺痛，并且浑身一阵酥麻，无力地倒了回去。这是在红草原之战后，他意识到。血鸦被他削去了一只眼睛，他则中了血鸦的毒箭。

“这到底是不是梦？”伊葛抱怨道，“我才不会梦见这种事情。”跟血鸦一起躺在西蕊的床上，这种梦说猎奇都不足为过。

“你确实不会，但你的确在做梦。”布林登开口。

“怎么回事？这是你的什么黑魔法吗？我就知道那些传闻都他妈是真的。你还有你那布莱伍德母亲，全他妈是一群笃信伪神的北方怪胎。”

“你什么时候成虔诚的七神修士了？”布林登从床上下来，坐到西蕊的梳妆台前，开始给自己拆绷带。伊葛侧头打量着他瘦削的身躯，那惨白如鱼梁木的皮肤，还有黑火在其上留下的伤痕。那头骨白色的长发垂到他肩膀，遮住一半他的酒红胎记。拆掉绷带之后，空荡荡的眼眶里什么也没有，像是一个无底黑洞。血鸦向来如此，心机深不见底。但内心深处伊葛知道自己了解血鸦，了解那狡猾的外皮下不过是对他们长兄戴伦的愚忠。他感到那肌肉分明的后背让自己两腿间灼热起来。他无法控制这久违的冲动——自从过了一定年龄，他就很少有过情欲了。

“所以你是来干什么的？”

“我已经去见过西蕊，”布林登转过身来说，“还有我那些鸦齿卫，伊耿，邓肯，伊蒙。所有我认识的人我都已经和他们道别过。”

伊葛咀嚼了一下这句话：“意思就是你事情都做完了，觉得无聊，所以就来找我？”

“……你也可以这么说，”布林登爬回床上，撑在伊葛上方，一只手精准无误地按在他两腿之间。伊葛因羞耻而愤怒地战栗起来，但布林登那丑陋的血红独眼又仿佛将他钉在了原地。他逞强地挤出一声冷笑，伸手捏住血鸦的臀肉。

“你现在在长城，对吗？”他嘲讽道，“吃的只有黑面包、血肠和燕麦粥，女人只有鼹鼠村里的妓女，干的活只有到鸟不拉屎的地方打野人。守夜人总司令，听着不错，但就是群罪犯的头子。”

“的确。但我现在不在长城，寒铁。我离那里已经很远了。”布林登掀开他身上带着西蕊的香料味道的被子，“这会是你最后一次见到我，虽然不会是我最后一次见到你。”

“你觉得你能用你那一千零一只眼睛监视我还不被发现吗？”伊葛嘶声道，“想得美，血鸦大人。我会把你的探子一个个揪出来，把他们的头骨镀上金，立在我帐篷外面。”

“……我想我还是不要试图和你解释我将要做的事情了。”

伊葛的身上没有伤口，并且似乎回到了他年轻时候的状态，但布林登显然在他身上复原了他当初被毒箭射中之后的感受。他几乎不怎么能动弹，只能愤怒又无助地瞪着布林登对他上下其手。

“你还没被上过吧，寒铁？从来都是你上我。你这个莽夫。”

事实就是，他们在成年后不久就搞在了一起。当时小西蕊还没有长成未来那个倾国倾城的大美人，而伊葛独自一人来到君临，作为骑士为王家效力，谨遵母亲的教诲跟布林登成了宿敌。他们在校场上相互比较，争夺功勋，最后也争夺西蕊。在某一天的某个晚宴后，他们之间的感情就突然到了一个临界点，跌跌撞撞地进了同一个房间。甚至在黑火叛乱的前两个月他们都仍保持着这样的肉体关系，直到战争打响，伊葛被驱赶到狭海对岸。

回到梦境之中，布林登先是用手指探进他的后穴，在找到了致命的那一点之后熟练地戳刺起来。那感受是和女人做爱截然不同的，伊葛全身都在麻痒地颤抖，不受控制地发出高亢的呻吟声，手指紧紧抓着丝绸床单。他觉得自己流泪了，这更加增添了他的耻辱。

“这是西蕊教我的，”布林登在他耳边说，“有时候我让她舒服了，她就会对我做这个，然后我，国王之手，就会对她哭泣求饶。她的手指做到了你的黑火都做不到的事情，寒铁。”

伊葛想要高声喝骂，但话一出口就成了呻吟。布林登抽出了手指，抬起他一条腿搭在自己肩膀上，将修长苍白的性器缓缓顶入他软烂的后穴，稳稳地开始操他。血鸦被夹得情欲上头的模样平衡了一点他的羞耻，伊葛用双腿夹紧他的腰，抓住他的头发把他的头拽下来和他粗暴地接吻。布林登抓过他的手和他十指相扣摁在床上，然后开始了一场让寒铁注定至死不忘的漫长性事，从快乐和耻辱两方面都是。

直到伊葛感觉自己魂都被顶飞了之后，布林登才在他体内高潮。伊葛完全不知道自己有没有高潮，他只觉得自己像是乘在浪头上被一波波抛上高空，让他整个人仿佛都被从内而外地掏空。血鸦搂着他和他接吻，他完全无力反抗，只能和他的宿敌四肢纠缠，努力喘息着从那快感之中清醒过来。

“……你……就是来……操我一顿的吗？”等到缓过劲来，伊葛闭着眼睛，气喘吁吁地说。

“这很奇怪吗？我对你没什么好说的，你到死都只会是个叛徒。我对你做的任何事我都不觉得后悔，我唯一未了的心愿就是没上你一次，我在上面的那种。你应该感激才对，你上我的时候可没有这么体贴，都是只顾着自己爽。”

伊葛又休息了一会儿才开口：“如果你不是要派间谍来监视我，那你那句‘你看得到我，我却看不到你’到底是什么意思？”

“我说了，我不会再和你解释。你只要记住这是你最后一次见到我就行了。”

“真稀奇，我还以为你会想上我第二次。”

“我的确想上你第二次。但你马上就要死了，寒铁。我看见了。”

莫名地，伊葛并没有感到惊讶。他知道自己就快死了，就算不是在某次任务中战死，他也该老死了。

“我以后想必还会看到你，很多次。”布林登吻了吻他的嘴唇，“看到我们所有的过去，无论是那些还算和平的，还是后来那些血腥的。我会呼唤你，试图触碰你，但你不会听到，也不会感觉到。我会像这次这样试图邀请你做爱，但你不会回应我。”

血鸦的话听起来就像出自一个上百岁的老人，伊葛突然感到一阵恐慌：“你要去干什么？”

“没有解释。”

“解释。我命令你，血鸦。”伊葛蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

布林登抬起他的下巴：“看着我，伊葛。”

伊葛睁开眼睛看着他。眼前的血鸦是他完全不熟悉的模样，他看起来苍老了许多，下巴上有着和寒铁有些类似的胡渣，只不过是苍白而不是炭黑的。他的一只眼睛仍然是空荡的眼窝，另一只是血红。他们也突然不在西蕊的房间了，而是在一个被树根覆盖的洞穴里，身下铺着柔软的苔藓，身上盖着厚厚的皮毛。外面似乎很冷，但在血鸦的怀里，伊葛感觉不到。

“我一直嫉妒你的眼睛。虽然你那张随时在发怒的脸丑陋无比，但我始终觉得你的眼睛很美。坦格利安的紫色，就像戴伦和丹妮莉丝。”

“像戴蒙。”伊葛坚定地说。

“我们可怜的半血哥哥。被你煽动着背叛国王，最后落得这种下场。他的后代有一天会在一位年轻骑士的剑下断绝。”

“这不会发生。我会确保这不会发生，”伊葛搂紧布林登的腰，“黄金团会带着戴蒙的后代和我的头骨回到维斯特洛，让七大王国的王位回到正统的国王手中。总有一天。”

“或许吧。不过那也是跟你或是戴蒙的后代毫无关系的事了。”血鸦最后一次吻了他，“睡吧，我最恨的哥哥。”

伊葛再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经是在黄金团的营帐里。天刚蒙蒙亮，他的部下都刚刚醒来开始洗漱。衰老带来的所有问题重新回到了他身上，他的每一个关节都在痛，头疼得像是要裂开。

“团长，”他的侍从在帐外喊道，“泰洛西人说的目标来了。”

“马上来！这群烦人的兔崽子。”伊葛支撑自己从军床上坐起来，第一眼瞟见的便是挂在床头的黑火。

“烦人的布莱伍德兔崽子。”他低声咒骂道，伸手将长剑取下，投入他人生中最后一场战斗。


End file.
